csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fanon:Benedick Monty (C.Syde)
, |siblings = , , |maritalstatus = Single |household = Capp Family |roommates = Goneril Capp, Antonio Monty, Beatrice Monty, Desdemona Capp, Miranda Capp, Ariel Capp, Magnus Monty |play = Playable |neighbour = Veronaville}} Benedick Monty is a well known resident in my player stories in The Sims 2 in Veronaville. He is the son of Antonio and the late Hero Monty, the adopted son of Goneril Capp the younger twin brother of Beatrice Monty, the older cousin of Romeo, Mercutio and Stacey Monty, the elder adoptive half-brother of Hal Capulet, Desdemona, Miranda and Ariel Capp, and the older half-brother of Magnus Monty. Benedick is considerably older than his pre-made counterpart. He started off as a child with 4 days from being a teenager. He is now a teenager with 6 days before being an Adult. Some of the Sims' ages are messed up, and although I haven't been able to straighten out all the numerous age inconsistencies, I have still done the best job I can. As a result, Beatrice and Benedick are now older than their cousins Romeo and Mercutio Monty, as well as Juliette, Hermia, Tybalt and Miranda Capp. Selecting an Aspiration for Benedick wasn't necessarily the toughest choice. But he probably would have been better off with the Knowledge Aspiration, rather than the Fortune aspiration. Yet I gave Beatrice and Benedick the knowledge and fortune aspirations respectively. This was before I became more familiar with the individual Sims in Veronaville. If anyone had been responsible for ending the feud between the Capps and the Montys, it was Benedick's father Antonio. He had never been very keen on the idea of the feud to begin with, and when Albany Capp had gone over to his house uninvited and shoved him, Antonio was given the chance to try and end the feud. Albany's physical abuse had inspired Antonio to continually ring him up until Albany had - before he realised it - been befriended by a Monty. Before Albany's hatred for Antonio had properly dissolved, he rushed over to Antonio's house, rang the doorbell and then rushed off. After Albany's feelings towards the Montys had changed, he and Antonio tried to persuade their respective relatives to call off the feud. It took a few months for most of the Monty's bitter feelings for the Capps to dissolve. However it took approximately one year before most of the Capps were willing to accept the Montys, as they weren't as flexible as the Montys were. But as the feud was coming to an end, Albany's ex-wife Goneril Capp developed a crush on Antonio. When Antonio realised that Goneril now fancied him, he just couldn't resist the temptation to return her romantic feelings. They fell in love, and in seven months time they got married. After they got married, Beatrice and Benedick moved in with their father and Goneril and her daughters Desdemona, Miranda and Ariel. They are now the adoptive half-siblings of Benedick. As a follow up of Goneril and Antonio's successful Marriage, they decided to have a child together - Magnus Monty. Simology |-|Personality= |-|Interests= Trivia *Even though I have done the best job I can to straighten out all the numerous age inconsistencies, Beatrice and Benedick who are now 13 days older than their pre-made counterparts are only 10 days younger than their father. Antonio is now 7 days younger than his pre-made counterpart. *At one point Beatrice and Benedick met their future cousin by marriage Tybalt Capp. Even though the Capp and Monty feud was still going at the time, Tybalt wasn't prejudiced by Beatrice and Benedick and vice versa. It should be noted that Beatrice and Benedick were never involved in the family feud to start with. *Benedick has a shirt that can not be found in-game, though there is a similar outfit but without the yellow trim. I took an alternate picture of Benedick Monty wearing Keith Cormier's shirt, and used the yellow trim to replace the default red trim of Benedick's shirt in my player stories. I did this using Photoshop. *Benedick's choice for a Career was not a bad one. But he probably would have been better with the Knowledge Aspiration and a job in the Science career. When I get Free Time installed on my computer, I will choose Knowledge as his secondary aspiration. Category:Adopted Sims (fanon) Category:Rich Sims (fanon) Category:Sims with hidden aspiration token (fanon) Category:Sims with short hair (fanon) Category:Sims with unused accessories (fanon)